Хай магія в душі живе
Калеб Чан (струнні інструменти) |композитор = Деніел Інґрем |автор слів = Емі Кітінґ Роджерс Деніел Інґрем |тривалість = 2:19 |сезон = 5 |альбом = Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist |тональність = Ля-бемоль мажор |колір заголовка = #f3fefb |колір шрифту заголовка = #696586}} Хай магія в душі живе ( ), або Я звичайна поні ( ) — чотирнадцята пісня п'ятого сезону «My Little Pony: Дружба — це диво» і третя з чотирьох пісень в двадцять четвертому епізоді «Головна гостя». Її співає лауреат премії Тоні актриса Лена Голл. Пісня є третім треком в альбомі Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist. Виробництво 2 грудня 2014 року Лена Голл виклала в Twitter коротке відео, яке показує запис пісні. На San Diego Comic-Con ця пісня була серед аніматичної розкадровки для гостей. Ця пісня зобов'язана акустичним версіям пісень Леді Ґаґи. Початково Інґрем планував виконати цю пісню цілим оркестром, але зупинився на піаніно та деяких струнних інструментах. Пісня була номінована на Денну премію «Еммі» за «Найкращу оригінальну пісню» "Outstanding Original Song". Текст Українська версія = :Колоратура ::Я покажу вам, ким я є. ::Зніму вуаль — уже пора. ::Гламур і блиск — це не моє, оу-о, ::Засяяла зоря моя! ::Так, я для слави продалась, ::Сама себе була зреклась. ::Та все по іншому тепер, ::Бо знаю, ::Що я звичайна поні, ::І можу помилятись я. ::Та вірна я тепер собі ::І буду лиш вперед іти! ::Хай магія в душі живе! ::Оу-оу-оу-оу, ::Хай магія в душі живе! ::Оу-оу-оу-оу, ::І у ваших живе серцях! ::Тепер я бачу барви ::І все таке яскраве. ::Я чую голос свій ::І щиро вам співаю. ::Я не слабка, бо все здолала, ::І хай там що, я не зламалась! ::Я повернулась і знову з вами, ::Бо знаю, ::Що я звичайна поні, ::І можу помилятись я. ::Та вірна я тепер собі ::І буду лиш вперед іти! ::Хай магія в душі живе! ::Оу-оу-оу-оу, ::Хай магія в душі живе! ::Оу-оу-оу-оу, ::І у ваших живе серцях! ::І у ваших живе серцях... |-| Оригінальна версія = :Колоратура ::I'm here to show you who I am ::Threw off the veil, it's finally time ::There's more to me than glitz and glam, oh-whoa ::And now I feel my stars align ::For I had believed what I was sold ::I did all the things that I was told ::But all that has changed, and now I'm bold ::'Cause I know ::That I am just a pony ::I make mistakes from time to time ::But now I know the real me ::And put my heart out on the line ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::Just like the magic inside of you ::And now I see those colors ::Right before my eyes ::I hear my voice so clearly ::And I know that it is right ::They thought I was weak, but I am strong ::They sold me the world, but they were wrong ::And now that I'm back, I still belong ::'Cause I know ::That I am just a pony ::I make mistakes from time to time ::But now I know the real me ::And put my heart out on the line ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::And let the magic in my heart stay true ::Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa ::Just like the magic inside of you ::Just like the magic inside of you... Інші версії Довідки en:The Magic Inside ru:Магия в сердце Категорія:Номіновані на премії